Eager to Please
by latelydreaming
Summary: Sasuke wants to be held in his mother's arms again, but he's willing to take Naruto's instead. All Naruto knows is that he's used to being told no, and Sasuke is the first person to ever say yes. (SasuNaru, implied OroSasu, lime, implied underage sex, language…)


_**Eager to Please**_

_latelydreaming_

* * *

**02/02/14: **Just a few edits. Please ignore! Happy Groundhog Day, everyone!

**Author's Note:** An attempt at a SasuNaru. Kinda cracky and OOC, if I'm honest. Really angsty, too. And I'm not really sure how much sense it makes either, seeing how confused I was while writing it…. Ok! Now that I'm done with the self-deprecation, happy reading everyone!

**Warnings:** SasuNaru, implied OroSasu, lime, underage sex, language, slight crack, and a bit of OOC-ness…

* * *

Neither of them is quite sure how it starts. They run into each other after a D-rank mission one day–Naruto is heading home and Sasuke seems to be shopping for groceries. Naruto mouths off a bit, Sasuke makes some derogatory remark, and suddenly they are sparring in one of the Uchiha training grounds. Halfway through their battle Naruto ends up pinned to the ground by Sasuke, and somewhere in his struggles to rise their lips meet.

It is the second kiss they've shared–the first having taken place on the day of their team assignment–and like their first, the kiss is broken almost immediately as both boys jerk apart and freeze from shock. Unlike their first kiss however, this time there is no audience and no one to disapprove. There is no one to care. They are alone. And both of them desperately want to not be. So they let themselves forget social taboos and feelings and reasons for a moment and kiss again. And it's… pleasant, sloppy, confusing, warm, uncertain, real, _not_ lonely. Within seconds they are pressed against each other so tightly they can barely breathe and their limbs are twining together like the vines that choke trees and their mouths are fervently trying to meld into one entity.

Naruto has grown up in the red lights district; he's seen the whores and drunks hidden in alleys, and he's lived next to prostitutes all his life, so he knows more about these things than Sasuke. He is the first to open his mouth and brush his tongue against Sasuke's lower lip. He takes advantage of Sasuke's gasp of surprise (and maybe, hopefully something more) and clumsily thrusts his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He has enough time to taste teeth and tongue and the roof of the boy's mouth before Sasuke decides that whatever the hell Naruto is doing is far too dominant for his Uchiha pride to permit, no matter how nice it feels. He forces the blond out, then tries to shove his tongue down Naruto's throat.

Naruto lets him–he opens his mouth, arms, and legs wide, clinging to Sasuke, to the first human being who's ever allowed Naruto to touch him–and does his best to make him feel good. His hands rove over Sasuke's back, shoulders, chest, stomach; his hip presses into Sasuke's growing erection; and when Sasuke's mouth leaves his to pant for air, he takes the chance to move to Sasuke jaw, kissing a trail along it to suckle at the soft skin beneath the boy's earlobe. Immediately Sasuke reacts–a soft keening sound leaves his lips and his pants tighten exponentially–and Naruto feels the change. He fumbles at the bulge of Sasuke's pants, grasping, stroking, squeezing through the fabric, trying to please enough that he won't be rejected.

Sasuke does not last long under Naruto's frantic touch. He releases and barely keeps himself from collapsing onto the blond. Naruto's hands stop touching, his mouth stops moving, and his head moves back so he can stare at the flushed and sweaty boy hovering over him. Suddenly the moment is over.

Sasuke doesn't have enough energy to react and Naruto refrains from jerking back as if a snake bit him. They stare awkwardly for a moment, each trying to come to grips with what just happened.

Naruto speaks first, trying to hide his hesitance behind a mask of nonchalance. "Spar again tomorrow, teme?"

Sasuke watches him, considering… and then scoffs. "As if you stand a chance, dobe."

Silently they both agree that it doesn't mean anything and they're not going to talk about it. The next day they spar and the same thing happens all over again. Sasuke wonders what the fuck is wrong with him and why he's not disgusted by his actions. Naruto wishes he could decide how he's feeling, because the guilt and shame keeps twisting into longing and giddiness and he gets so confused when he's with Sasuke that he can barely tell which way is up anymore. They leave each other with the same parting words and silent agreement as they did the day before.

Sasuke realizes he never finished his grocery shopping and returns to the market. He lingers a little in different stands and stores and awkwardly tries to make small talk with the owners. He fails miserably. People barely talk to Sasuke and they don't touch him at all. They treat him like a glass doll, or a barely leashed animal, and no matter how much he tries to connect, to prove that he's not a pathetic child and he's not his older brother, people still look at him with pitying eyes, and do him unnecessary favors, and whisper behind his back that he could snap at any moment. He doesn't need love. He doesn't _want_ love. He doesn't want anyone to replace his dead family, doesn't want to forget. But sometimes…. Sometimes he just wants to be normal.

Naruto has always wanted two things: acknowledgement and acceptance. He used to want love, too, but that dream died long before he decided to make never giving up his nindo, and he's never found the courage to resurrect it. He's far too used to being told no. So far he's been acknowledged by three people: Sandaime-jiji, Iruka-sensei, and Konohamaru. He's still working on his team, and the rest of the village is too used to ignoring him to change anytime soon. But he still wants acceptance. Sandaime-jiji has always been too busy, and Konohamaru is just a kid, but on the night Naruto became a genin, Iruka-sensei promised to accept him, and Naruto nearly exploded from happiness when he did. Then Iruka-sensei fell apart when he took Naruto to his parents' graves to introduce him, and Naruto realized he lied. Iruka-senei would never accept him. Acknowledge him, sure. Fight by him, sure. Protect him, sure. Die for him, even. But never accept him. By this point, Naruto is beginning to feel that no one will, and his never quit nindo is the only thing that still keeps him going. He's used to being told no.

And then that first spar with Sasuke happens. He tries not to get ahead of himself, tries to remind himself that this is the _teme_ and it doesn't _matter_, but then their second spar devolves into… whatever the hell it is, and Naruto begins to get the sneaking suspicion that the third will too.

Sasuke wants his family back. He wants to be held in his mother's arms again. But as more time passes, he's realizing that he's willing to take Naruto's instead. All Naruto knows is that he's used to rejection, and that he's used to being told no, and that for all his faults, Sasuke is the first person to ever say yes.

After the third spar ends in much the same manner, Sasuke stops pretending that this is about fighting. He doesn't pull away when he finishes and lets himself relax in Naruto's embrace for just a few minutes. That night Naruto goes home and practices every trick he's watched the hookers use on a bunshin until he knows _exactly_ how to turn any male he meets into a quivering puddle of cum. Then he learns it all again in his sexy form.

The next day Sasuke finds himself cuddling with the blond in his bed when it's over and he doesn't manage to wonder when and how Naruto became such an expert until hours later. He doesn't ask, because the arrangement works for them right now and he doesn't want to risk it.

(But in the end, Naruto wears his heart on his sleeve and Sasuke doesn't want to forget. Three months later, Sasuke defects to Orochimaru and is grateful his first time was at home with Naruto, because the Snake Sannin makes it quite clear that he doesn't give a damn about Sasuke's pleasure. Three years later, Sasuke finds himself saddled with another eager to please Uzumaki and laughs until he cries.)


End file.
